As Unlikely As It Seemed, They Became Friends
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: Because when you're pregnant and not cool anymore, sometimes, having the sarcastic gay person by your side is really what you need. Kurt/Quinn friendship. Title sucks, I know. Story prone to typos, I guess?


**- As Unlikely As It Seemed, They Became Friends -**

_Kurt/Quinn Friendship.  
_Glee

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or anybody else in the show. I, also, am not affiliated with any person or company involved in the creation of the brilliant show._

* * *

He thought Quinn Fabray was just like any stereotypical teenage blonde cheer captain - obnoxious, has an awful superiority complex, makes every girl in school feel bad about herself, and dates the quarterback (he definitely hated the last part - He liked Finn Hudson). He thought Quinn Fabray joining this little "homo-explosion", as the football guys put it, was just a little act. Just so she could keep an eye on her dear Finn. He already had enough competing with Rachel in the spotlight, and with Quinn stepping in acting as the overprotective girlfriend, it just wasn't working out for Kurt.

He knew Finn wouldn't like him back the same way. Finn was straight.

He knew he would be subject to watching catfights between Rachel and Quinn. He knew he'd be sick of it.

He knew he won't ever be friends with Quinn Fabray. She was too "high and mighty" to spend time with lowlifes like him.

Kurt was wrong. Kurt was very wrong.

Miss "High-and-mighty" and Finn just went down from the coolest kids and the 'it' couple to nobodies who got slushied by some random fat guy who thinks he's superior to them just 'cause he didn't knock up his girlfriend. And, in a desperate move, both of them tried to climb back up to the highest point in the social ladder. It ended up with the both of them getting slushied by the football team, minus Matt, Mike and Puck. Kurt watched from the sidelines and shook his head in disapproval. Miss High-and-mighty indeed.

And then Kurt watched as Quinn's life just came downhill from there. Being knocked off the top of the food chain was one thing. Having your boyfriend discover that he wasn't the father of your baby is another. Add to that the fact that Quinn was kicked out of her house because of her pregnancy. Former 'it' girl just went down to the earth. Kurt knew she was lucky she had Glee club. And that he was a nobody at the start (coming out was easier because they already accused him beforehand). _And _that his father knew about his sexuality when he was three. _At least, there was no need for him to kick me out of the house._

He pitied Quinn. He did. She was very, very unfortunate. Perhaps the best thing that happened to her was being kicked out of the Cheerios. At least, she had her real friends in the Glee club.

Kurt never reall expect that he would be one of her real friends.

Yes, he wanted Finn, but that'll happen when pigs fly. He knew how Quinn was feeling, and he knew he had to do something to help her. Why he even had the urge to go help her, he didn't know, but there was just something so pitiful about Quinn that he wanted to make her feel better. At least, be on better terms than her. She seemed to resemble a bird, being shot down by a hunter just because he didn't realize the beauty in such a creature. He pitied those. He pitied her.

Besides, it would be great to have something to talk about when they were left alone in one room and not just listen to the awkward silence that engulfed them.

Kurt saw the perfect opportunity that day. He headed to the auditorium for some vocal excercises, so he could maintain his brilliant, high-F hitting voice. What he heard when he arrived, though, wasn't what he expected.

Quinn Fabray was sitting at the front row, trying her best not to make any noise. But it was obvious that she was crying. Choosing the farthest spot possible was a good idea, thought Kurt. Any nearer to the center and everything would be echoing by now.

Kurt walked towards Quinn, who didn't seem to notice the presence of another human being until Kurt was a few seats away. Immediately, she tried to wipe the tears off her face, smudging the make-up she wore. Kurt knew she couldn't look any worse than this. Broken, unsure of what to do exactly... Quinn cried. She cried in the presence of Puck, in the presence of Finn. But she didn't cry this much.

They never talked. But Quinn seemed to long for someone to talk to. In her desperation, she actually said 'hi' first to Kurt. "Oh, Kurt."

"Fabray." Kurt said back, then immediately collected himself. Calling someone by his or her last name in a time when that person is crying isn't going to get them on good terms. "I mean, Quinn."

"What are you doing here this late in the afternoon?"

"I'd ask the same question to you," he replied. "Why are you crying?"

"I... nothing. I'm just... stressed out. Miss Sylvester took me out of the cheering squad and not being on top of the social ladder anymore... it's taking its toll on me."

Kurt sat beside her. A good opening would be in a time of vulnerability, and Quinn looked very vulnerable indeed. If she wasn't, she would still be on top of everything and she would still have the whole school wired. She would still be cool and Kurt would still think of her as a snobbish, obnoxious, worthless, mindless- oh, you get the picture. But watching her life slide down violently, he wanted to lend a hand. Why, was beyond him. Maybe because he just wanted to make her feel alright. Maybe he's not completely heartless and sarcastic, contrary to popular belief. Maybe he was naturally sympathetic.

Kurt shook his head. "It's the pregnancy, isn't it?"

It's like he stabbed her in the heart. Quinn's tears rolled down her face. Kurt watched in a moment of pure sympathy. He didn't know how Quinn felt. He'll never know how Quinn will feel, but he knew that she's going through something hard. Painful flashbacks of Kurt's mother immediately came running back to him. Feeling alone, like you couldn't do anything and the whole world's against you, and the only person you could lean on is as weak as you are... He was pretty sure that was how Quinn felt.

He unzipped his bag and gave Quinn some tissues so she could wipe the tears off. In between sobs, she managed to clear her face of anything that would have earned her the disapproving looks of those still left up on top of the ladder. The hierarchy was off - it was every teenager for himself. And some still maintained their status by being their mean, fake selves. She crumpled the tissues and gave them to Kurt, who threw them into a plastic bag he kept in his schoolbag so he didn't have to go looking for a garbage bin when he had to throw away something as trivial as scratch paper.

Quinn smiled painfully at him.

"I just don't understand it. I mean, one day you're at the top, the next day you're on the lowest part of the social ladder. My pregnancy made my life miserable. I guess... I guess this is how the regularly slushied kids feel."

Kurt cleared his throat to remind Quinn that he was one of them, even falling victim to one of Quinn's slushie attempts.

"Oh... I... I'm sorry," she said quickly, apologizing.

"It's okay."

Quinn stared at the stage with a look of longing, as if she lost something very special. The look in her eyes made him feel like he wasn't alone. Even Mercedes didn't know how he felt. As far as Kurt knew, she didn't have to put up with the agony of losing a loved one, nor did she suffer the next few years without her mother, hiding in the closet. He knew Quinn and he had different experiences, but he knew very well that the both of them were alone. At least right now.

"Why couldn't life be simple? Why couldn't everything just be like how it was before? Why couldn't I be just the head cheerleader?"

"Because, Quinn, if everything would've stayed the same, you might still be a jerk to everyone else lower than you."

Quinn looked at him. "Was I really that horrible to you all?"

Kurt nodded. Of course she was that horrible. Drawing pornographic pictures of other girls in bathroom stalls? Terrorizing other students? Giving slushies- normally done by the boys? How can she not see how horrible she was? But looking at her now, everything was different. Quinn was different. The Cheerio, Miss High-and-mighty air around her was only the ghost of a distant past, it seemed. The Quinn Fabray beside him wasn't like what she was a couple of months ago. She was a tragic, emotional mess with a baby coming her way and a father who's not the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"Face it, Quinn. What happened in Glee club is that you met your real friends. Mr. Schue wouldn't just throw you away 'cause you're pregnant, and _we_ sure as hell won't try to do anything to make you feel worse. Getting kicked off the Cheerios might be a blessing in disguise," said Kurt. "Besides. That cheerleading outfit wasn't for you, anyway. You looked like a stereotypical bitch in there."

Quinn smiled at him. Kurt had a way with words, be they sarcastic or truthful. Nevertheless, he was quite frank with them all. He didn't really seem to care if it will hurt, so long as it's the truth and he didn't have to lie. Suddenly, she was glad there was someone here with her.

"Need a drink?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kurt took out a mineral bottle from his pack. "I only drink the well-filtered ones we pack at home. The water in fountains are terrible. The content is bad for my skin."

Quinn gave a small laugh before drinking off the full bottle. She replaced the cap after a few gulps and handed back the bottle to Kurt. Why he was even here, she didn't know for sure (though knowing Kurt, even a little bit about him, she suspected it had to do with his vocals), but she was glad he was here. Talking to her. Making her feel that she wasn't really alone. Not that she ever felt alone with the Glee kids, but it was still different when you had someone to talk to when everybody else is at home or having fun.

"Why are you doing this, Kurt?"

A raised eyebrow.

"I mean, I've been horrible to you. I made you miserable. Why are you helping me?"

Kurt swallowed. "I think I know how you feel. Finn really isn't doing much of a job trying to cover up the bills, is he?"

Quinn shook her head.

"I know how hard this is. Going through something that can almost break you down and the only one you can lean on isn't being as strong as he should."

Kurt looked down, remembering his mother. It was hard to lose someone you loved. "Going through something and the best you can do is to be strong, but you just can't."

Quinn saw something in his eyes that made her feel that this was all sincere. Is it really that hard to lose a loved one? She didn't know. How hard was it for her parents to kick her out?

"And besides, we're at the bottom of the food chain. The least we could do is help each other."

_Yes,_ Quinn thought. _Yeah, that's true._

"You know, Kurt, I thought you were just a stereotype disgusting gay kid. I made fun of you because you felt superior to others even at the bottom of everything. I made fun of you and your claims that everyone else will work for you someday. I guess I was wrong," she said, with an embarrassed laugh.

"And I thought you were just a bitch. Period," Kurt replied. "But I guess, with all you've been through, you can be human, after all."

She smiled. "Thanks, Kurt."

He nodded. After a little silence, he decided to get up. "Maybe I should head to the music room. You know, to give you some time alone."

"Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice."

Kurt headed for the exit, but not before turning around for one final word with Quinn. "Don't stress yourself out. I read online that stress can make pregnant women miscarry."

"Of course."

"Besides, stress is bad for your skin. You wouldn't want that now, do you?"

* * *

_**A/n: **First attempt at a Glee fanfic. I had something Kurt/Finn in mind, but I guess the way to go first is with a friendship fic with Quinn and Kurt. So maybe there are a couple of inconsistencies regarding the characters (and maybe some storyline inconsistencies, too), but be light on me - first attempts should be let off, right? :)) Kidding, kidding. Anyway, comments? Crits? Suggestions and whatnot? They're appreciated. :D_


End file.
